Dairou
Dairou is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Dairou Dairou was supposed to appear in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance but he didn't make the final cut. He is a former Seidan guard, who was imprisoned for killing the man who murdered his family. After escaping prison Dairou went rogue and decided to work as a mercenary. He takes assignments where he can find them, whether they are noble or not. Appearance He has very little hair with red markings on the top of his head running down the middle; the backside of his head has hair growing with a very long ponytail swinging behind him as he moves. A portion of his clothes are metal, while the other half is cloth; it is brown in color however. He wears a thick belt with a circular belt buckle. He wears all black pants with brown and gold boots. For his alternate costume, Dairou's hair is pulled back into a ponytail; he has the same red markings on his face as well. He wears a brown and gold sleeveless shirt. Two straps run up under his underarms to his neck. His arms are bare except for brown arm and wrist guards. In the middle of his chest is a golden medallion. He wears a red sash that hangs in front of his legs as he fights. Three tassels, one to his left and right, and one hanging down behind him, flow swiftly as the fight wears on. He wears tight brown pants with gold and brown shin guards over gold and light brown boots. Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Dairou is a stealthy fighter, choosing not to rely on powerful projectiles but rather on pop-up abilities and strategy. He can slam his body on the ground to send the opponent flying, setting them up for a juggle. He can also switch places with his opponent, which can be extremely useful if Dairou has his back to a death trap. Signature Moves *'Tombstone Drop:' Dairou falls flat on his back, causing his opponent to fly into the air, leaving a possibility for a juggling combo. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Stealthy Shadows:' Dairou instantly switches positions with his opponent, leaving a puff of yellow smoke in both places. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Iron Leg:' Dairou blasts a three-pronged energy star from his leg. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities * Stretch and Slam: Dairou knocks the opponent down while holding their arms and rests a foot on their spine. From there, Dairou begins pulling violently against the limbs and then releases, sending the opponent into the ground with full force, causing them to explode. (MK:D) *'Eye Stab:' Dairou tears out two ribs from the opponent's chest and stabs them in the eyeballs with them. (MK:D) Other Finishers *'Hara-Kiri: Backbreaker:' Dairou bends his body backwards, which results in the destruction of his spine as his body lays on the floor. (MK:D) Trivia In General *He's unaware that Darrius, who hired him to kill Hotaru, was also the one who hired an assassin to murder Dairou's family. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Dairou's Eye Stab was placed at #8 of the best Fatalities in the Mortal Kombat series. Mortal Kombat: Deception *He borrowed the Wing Chun fighting style that Mavado had, the Escrima fighting style that Quan Chi had, and the weapon moves that Kung Lao had in Deadly Alliance. *According to Ed Boon, Dairou's Tombstone Drop is one of the most powerful moves in Deception, and Ed Boon's favorite of Dairou's moves. Navigation es:Dairou ru:Дайру pt:Dairou Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Seidan Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters